


Faithful Dreams; Der ewige Krieg

by svxsxlt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deutsch | German, Fantasy, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, School, faithful dreams
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svxsxlt/pseuds/svxsxlt
Summary: Es ist das Land Arachnije, eine altertümliches Reich in den Menschen und seltene Wesen namens Kijós im Einklang zusammen leben. Eines Tages aber sind die eins ruhigen Kijós nicht mehr dieselben. Sie vermehrten sich wie die Pest und fraßen Häuser wie auch kleine Dörfer auf. Um schlimmeres vorzubeugen, schlossen sich 4 Personen zusammen um ihre vererbten Discs (eine Art von Medaillon, dass sich in alltägliche Dinge verwandeln) weiterzuentwickeln, um somit Waffen daraus zu bekommen und die Pest vernichten zu können. Dieser Plan ging auch auf und am Schluss war wieder alles normal. Doch dann erscheinte ein Mann mit einer Maske und da war wieder der Ausnahmezustand. In dieser Geschichte erleben wir das Leben von 4 Jugendlichen, die sich der Aufgabe widmen, den Mann mit der Maske zu finden und die Kijós wieder zu das machen was sie mal waren.





	1. Prolog

„Oh Karane! So gebe doch endlich auf! Dein hoffnungsvoller Traum wird nie in Erfüllung gehen! So-lange ich noch hier stehe, werde ich ihn zu verhindern wissen!“, schrie der Schwarze Magier und schickte seine dunklen Monster vor. 

„Dass ich nicht lache! Ich werde die sein, die bis zum Schluss hier stehen wird! Also mach dich darauf gefasst oder ergebe dich endlich!“, rief die Weiße Magierin Karane zurück und tat das Gleiche wie der schwarze Magier, mit ihrer Armee. 

Der Kampf geht schon wochenlang. Damals hätte Karane niemals erwartet, dass es so enden wird. Nein, nicht einmal ansatzweise. 

Ihr hoffnungsvoller Traum war es, die hellen Monster, namens Kijòs, mit den Menschen in Kontakt zu bringen und in einer Welt zu leben, in der nicht die Menschen aber auch nicht die Kijòs in irgendeiner Weise heiliger sind. Jeder sollte auf dem gleichen Level sein und es würde Frieden herrschen.

Dies funktionierte auch gut. Karane trat mit dem großen Kijò König in Kontakt und zusammen beschlossen sie, dass sie ein Geschenk an die Menschen des Landes Archanijes geben wollten. Die Disc. Ein Medaillon, das sich in alltägliche Dinge verwandeln kann. 

Nur eines verschwieg Karane. Sie verschwieg, dass sie jeder Disc einen Zauber auferlegen hatte, die die Kraft in sich hielt, dass diese sich in Waffen verwandeln können. Da sie aber schon das Gefühl hatte, dass dies nicht gut endete, schrieb sie es in ihr Buch und versteckte dieses am Ende. Dieses Buch war das Karane Journal. In diesem Buch steckt nicht nur der heimliche und äußerst starke Zauberspruch, sondern auch weitere Aufzeichnungen über die Kijòs, ihren Plänen und weiteres. Dieses Buch ist womöglich sogar noch wertvoller, als es die Disc jemals sein könnte.

Doch schnell kam ihr Plan ans Licht, was dem schwarzen Magier gar nicht gefiel. Nein ganz und gar nicht. 

Des schwarzen Magiers hoffnungsvoller Traum, war etwas Schreckliches. Er wollte der Gott von Archanije werden, nein der ganzen Welt. Und seine Untertanen sollten die Kijòs und Menschen sein. Die Menschen in dem Falle, das Unterste vom Unters-ten. 

Diese beiden unterschiedlichen Träume gingen natürlich nicht auf, weshalb ein Krieg zwischen den beiden, den Kijòs und deren Gegenstück aufkam. 

Nur damals, vor Hunderten von Jahren, wusste man nicht, dass dies der ewige Krieg sein wird.


	2. Ankunft

Es ist das Land Archanije. Seit vielen, also wirklich vielen Jahren leben wir, die Menschen, mit den Kijòs in Frieden. Was die Kijòs sind? Kijòs sind heilige Wesen, die aus dem Himmel entsandt wurden, so heißt es jedenfalls in den Legenden und Sagen. Doch eines Tages, besser gesagt vor 20 Jahren, geschah etwas Schreckliches. Die doch so seltenen und friedlichen Kijòs veränderten sich und verwüsteten die vereinzelten Dörfer und Städte unseres schönen Landes. Langsam, aber sicher nahmen sie auch die Königsstadt Adronos ins Auge, doch zum Glück schlossen sich vier Leute zusammen und besiegten diesen Schauer! Diese vier Leute sind die Großen 5. Sie sind in einer Art und Weise wie unsere eigenen Superhelden!

Naja, zurück zum Wesentlichen. Die Großen 5 haben die Kijòs natürlich nicht mit ihren bloßen Händen bekämpft! Nein, sie taten das, indem sie ihre weitervererbte Disc in Waffen verwandelt haben. Wie sie das vollbrachten? Eine sehr gute Frage. Jedenfalls gründeten sie ein Jahr nach dem Vorfall eine Schule. Die Schule der Disc. Ihr Plan? Sie wollten jungen Leuten diese Geheimtechnik beibringen, sodass sie dagegen ankämpfen können, sollte so etwas jemals wieder geschehen.

Und so, nach 20 Jahren, kam ich selbst auf diese Schule.

Wer ich bin? Ich bin Avery, Avery Evans, aber jeder nennt mich Ry. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und komme aus dem ärmeren Viertel von Lomne. Das ist im Nordosten von Archanije! Und das ist meine Geschichte wie ich von dem armen Mädchen ohne Disc, zu dem Mädchen, dass das ganze Land rettete und womöglich das beliebteste Mädchen unter den bösen Leuten wurde. Ich meine das ehrlich, sie wollen mich alle, nur leider nicht im positiven Sinne!

Naja, gehen wir nochmal paar Jahre zurück. Genauer gesagt zwei Jahre, und zwar an den Tag wo herauskam, dass ich an die Schule der Disc gehen muss.

●●●

Wie jeden Morgen ging ich in die Küche, um dort mein alltägliches Familienfrühstück zu genießen. Nur wusste ich nicht, dass sich heute mein komplettes Leben verändern wird.

„Guten Morgen!“, rief ich als ich den Raum betrat.

„Morgen, Ry!“, entgegneten meine Eltern fröhlich wie immer.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und schaute auf die Zeitung, die mein Vater in der Hand hielt.

„Kijòs im Westen Archanijes entdeckt. Sind Kijòs etwa auf dem Weg zur Königsstadt? Wer steckt hinter dieser Plage?”

Also dasselbe wie immer. Seit sieben Jahren ist es das gleiche Thema. Die Kijòs sind wieder verrückt geworden, wie vor 20 Jahren.

Ich atmete genervt aus. Kann sich nicht endlich jemand darum kümmern oder schauen wir weiterhin nur zu, wie sie die Städte und Dörfer verwüsten?

„Das können sie doch nicht tun!“, meinte mein Vater auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel.

„Was meinst du denn, Schatz?“, erkundigte sich jetzt meine Mutter verwundert.

„Der König hat ein Dekret erlassen, nachdem sich alle Kinder im Alter von 15 bis 18 Jahren an der Schule der Disc anmelden müssen. Keine Ausnahmen.“

Alle Kinder im Alter von 15 bis 18. Ich schluckte. Dazu gehöre ja auch ich. Aber...

Ich habe keine Disc.

„Das können die doch nicht machen! Haben die denn nicht genug ausgebildete Leute für das Problem? Sie können doch keine Kinder in den Krieg schicken!“, antwortete meine Mutter entsetzt. „Und was ist mit unserer Tochter?!“

„Es heißt keine Ausnahmen.“, antwortete mein Vater niedergeschlagen.

Ich stieß auf. „Aber was bringt es mir, wenn ich tagelang nach Merchon reise und dort dann knallhart die Absage bekomme? Da kann ich mich gleich auf meine Ausbildung zur Schneiderin konzentrieren!“

„Ry, der König sagte es gibt keine Ausnahmen.“, probierte es meine Mutter zu erklären.

Ich hatte aber dennoch kein Verständnis und regte mich weiter auf. 

„Und was soll der König machen? Du sagtest selbst, dass es ein Unding sei, Kinder in den Krieg zu schicken! Der König hat genug Ritter, die das regeln können, aber was macht er? Sieben Jahre lang zuschauen! Aber ‘oh nein, die Kijòs haben Adronos im Visier’, jetzt müssen alle Kinder auf diese Schule gehen!“

„Avery, es reicht.“, gab meine Mutter jetzt mit einem tödlichen Blick von sich.

„Nein, es reicht nicht! Unser König denkt nur an sein Schloss, mehr nicht! Es gibt seit sieben Jahren, seit sieben Jahren, kein Frieden mehr! Die Kijòs sind jetzt nun mal so. Wir sind im Krieg, das sagt Vater jeden Tag und-“

„Avery es reicht! Was der König sagt ist Folge zu leisten. Das Thema ist hiermit beendet! Du gehst dorthin, meldest dich an und gehst wieder. Verstehen wir uns?“, schrie mich meine Mutter jetzt an.

Ich habe wohl die graue Zone überschritten. Genervt ausatmend ging ich aus dem Raum. Nein aus dem Haus. Ich brauchte frische Luft, wieder einen freien Kopf.

Durch die Gassen von Lomne streifend, überlegte ich was geschehen wird. Zehn Tage... Zehn Tage in einem überfüllten Waggon nach Merchon. Genau am anderen Ende des Landes.

Ich atmete genervt aus und kickte einen Stein weg. Warum. Warum musste ausgerechnet ich keine Disc bekommen?

Schon als ich klein war, war dies mein größter Traum. Und dann? An meinem 10. Geburtstag, wo üblicherweise die Disc übergeben wird, bekam ich heraus, dass ich meine nicht bekommen würde.

Gestohlen. Die Disc wurde gestohlen. Von wem? Wissen wir alle nicht. Und da wir aus einem ärmlichen Viertel kommen, glauben die Ritter uns nicht, dass sie gestohlen wurde. Sie denken eher, dass wir es uns ausgedacht haben, um an Geld zu kommen.

Urgh. Warum nur? Warum einfach nur? Am selben Tag verlor ich auch meine langjährige Freundin, Ann. Sie musste Lomne verlassen, um eine Schule im Süden zu besuchen. Wahrscheinlich eine Ritterschule.

Ich schaute in den Himmel. Die Wolken waren heute wieder wunderschön. Leider aber nicht zu meiner Situation passend. Die Augen schließend genoss ich die Atmosphäre. Warum kann es nicht immer so sein? So ruhig. So, als hätte die Welt keine Probleme. Keine Kijò Probleme. Einfach nur Frieden.

Aus der Ferne kam ertönte ein Knallen. Typisch, dass diese schöne Atmosphäre gestört werden musste. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte weiterhin mich zu entspannen.

Ein weiteres Knallen ertönte. Jetzt war es ganz in der Nähe. Ich öffnete meine Augen, drehte mich um und-

Ein weißes Licht erschien. Sollte das etwa mein Ende sein?

Nach einer Weile verschwand dieses Licht wieder und ich konnte halbwegs etwas erkennen, ein Silber haarigen Jungen. In der einen Hand erkannte ich ein massives Schwert. Vor ihm waren viele wild gewordenen Kijòs. Was passiert hier? In unserem Ort gab es bis jetzt nicht einmal ansatzweise Fälle von Kijòs.

Der Junge erhob sein Schwert, sagte einen Zauberspruch auf und im nächsten Moment lösten sich alle Kijòs, die bis gerade eben hier waren, auf.

„Ähhh danke.“, bekam ich nur noch heraus.

Ich schaute verwundert hin und her. Was passierte hier?

Der Junge antwortete mir nicht. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen sprang er in die Luft und verschwand.

„Mein Prinz.“, hauchte ich ihm hinterher und wurde sofort rot. Was dachte ich mir da gerade?! Aber ja, er ist wahrlich ein Prinz. Der Prinz, der mich rettete.

Ich wandte mich um und ging wieder nach Hause. Abhauen war nicht die richtige Lösung. Das fiel mir aber früh auf, Ry.

Ich trat vor meine Eltern, entschuldigte mich und erklärte ihnen meine Sorgen.

Trotz dessen gab es aber keine andere Lösung, als zur Schule zu reisen. Und so fing meine lange Reise an.

  
  
  


Zehn Tage Enge. Zehn Tage stickige Luft. Zehn Tage Langeweile.

Nach zehn Tagen kam ich endlich an meinem Ziel an. In Merchon. Merchon ist wahrhaftig eine wunderschöne Stadt. Ihre Kopfsteinpflaster waren eine Schönheit für sich und erst der Hauptplatz, welcher mit einem klassischen Springbrunnen verziert war. Und im Weiten erblickte man einen Wald und eine Burg.

Die Burg war die Schule. Die Schule der Disc. Meine zweite Reise trat ich jetzt an. Vom Bahnhof von Merchon, zur Schule der Disc.

Nachdem ich die Treppen der Stadtmauern überquert hatte, schaute ich nochmal in die Ferne. Ja diese Stadt ist wirklich schön. Nur leider werde ich hier nicht bleiben können.

Ich drehte mich um. Meine kleine Reise war hier noch nicht zu Ende. Durch den ausgeschilderten Wald fand ich am Schluss auch den Eingang zur Schule.

Einmal über die Zugbrücke gehen und schon war ich drinnen. Dort war es deutlich voller. Viele, abertausende von Kindern waren hier. Bereit sich anzumelden. So, wie es der König wollte. Zwischen den Kindern konnte man aber auch die Schüler in ihren eleganten, weiß, schwarzen Uniformen erkennen.

Ich folgte der Masse, bis ich im Anmelde Saal ankam. Von innen kam er mir aber vor wie der Essenssaal, nur dass hier tausend weitere Schüler drinnen waren.

„Das kann jetzt aber lange dauern.“, atmete ich genervt aus.

Nach drei Stunden war ich dann auch endlich an der Reihe. Ich trat an den Tisch. Auf der anderen Seite saß eine etwas ältere, korpulente, streng aussehende Frau.

„Name, Alter, Ort und Disc bitte.“, sagte sie schroff.

„Avery Evans, 15 Jahre alt, komme aus Lomne und das Thema Disc...“, antwortete ich ihr überfordert.

Die Frau schaute mich weiterhin ernst an. Wartend auf meine Antwort, beziehungsweise auf die Disc.

„Naja, ich habe keine Disc. Mir wurde nie eine weitervererbt, da sie vor meinem 10. Geburtstag gestohlen wurde. Witzig, nicht wahr?“, beendete ich endlich meine Erklärung.

Die Frau änderte ihre Miene nicht. Eine Antwort fehlte auch.

Ich fing an zu schwitzen. Sie ist wahrlich sehr einschüchternd.

„I-ich denke ich solle jetzt gehen, oder?“, bekam ich nur noch überfordert heraus.

Die Dame nickte nur. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, rannte ich aus dem Saal hinaus, so schnell es ging.

Draußen kam ich keuchend zum Stehen und überlegte mir, ob der Zug überhaupt noch da ist. Nachdem ich mich wieder einkriegte, ging ich ohne wirklich aufmerksam zu sein los. Mitten in eine Person hinein.

„Oh, es tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte ich mich und fuchtelte überfordert mit den Armen herum.

„Sie wissen schon, dass sie ihre Augen aufbehalten müssen, während sie laufen, meine junge Dame.“, antwortete der Mann.

Erst jetzt schaute ich ihn genauer an. Es war ein alter Mann. Er trug eine weiße Robe und besaß einen auffällig schwarzen Ziegenbart.

Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. Wer ist das? Etwa ein Priester? 

„Junge Dame?“, riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken hinaus. Womöglich hatte er das schon mehrmals gefragt.

„J-ja?“, antwortete ich ihm endlich.

„Woher kommen sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf. Und haben sie sich schon angemeldet?“

„Ich komme aus Lomne. Ist im nordöstlichen Teil von Archanije. Und naja ich habe mich eher angemeldet, damit ich wieder gehen kann.“

„Warum denn das?“

„Sehen sie, ich habe keine Disc. Sie wurde damals vor meinem 10. Geburtstag gestohlen. Warum auch immer. Und deswegen kann ich nicht an diese Schule gehen.“, antwortete ich ihm sehr niedergeschlagen.

„Aber junge Dame.“, meinte er jetzt und packte mich an den Schultern. „Ich sehe in Ihnen Riesen Potential. Nein, ich sehe in Ihnen die Person, die hier alles retten kann.“

Ich schaute ihn nur noch überfordert an. Was meinte er denn damit?! 

„Junge Dame. Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht mit in mein Büro nehmen?“

Anstandshalber nahm ich dieses Angebot mit einem Nicken an.

Er ließ meine Schultern los und ging voraus. Ich bemerkte dies etwas später und rannte ihm hinterher, bis ich ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Ach ja, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Professor Ladwig, einer der großen 5 und leite die Schule mit dem Großen Rat seit Jahren.“, fing er auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel an.

Ich nickte ambitioniert dazu.

„Und Sie sind?“, erkundigte er sich jetzt bei mir.

„Ich bin Avery Evans. 15 Jahre alt und ein sehr einfaches Mädchen, das aus dem ärmlichsten Gebiet aus Lomne stammt.“

Er blieb stehen und schaute ernst mich an. „Aber was hat das mit Ihnen zu tun? Sie können ja wohl nichts dafür, dass Sie aus ärmlicheren Verhältnissen kommen! Obendrein interessiert sich keiner dafür, aus welchen Verhältnissen man kommt. Hier ist jeder gleich viel Wert. Egal ob die Eltern Diener des Königs oder nur Schmied in einem Dorf sind.“

„Ist das so?“, hinterfragte ich es nochmal.

„Ja natürlich. Keine Sorge, junge Dame.“

Er ging jetzt weiter durch den Flur, bis er an eine Treppe ankam und diese hochging. Ich weiterhin nebenher. 

Nach einer Weile kamen wir auch endlich an seinem Büro an. Er schloss dieses auf und bat mich hinein.

„Es tut mir leid, dass hier alles so unordentlich ist. Normalerweise kommt hier keiner rein.“, meinte er jetzt und ging zu einem Schrank, der hinter seinem voll beladenen Schreibtisch war.

Nachdem er die richtige Schublade fand und den darin verstauten Tresor geöffnet hatte, nahm er etwas heraus und trat wieder auf mich zu.

Er lag diese Sache in meine beiden Hände und ich schaute verwundert nach unten. Eine Disc.

„Sowas macht man natürlich nicht. Nein niemals. Aber da ich keine Kinder habe und dies nie der Fall sein wird, überreiche ich dir meine Disc.“, klärte er mich auf.

„Aber–“

„Junge Dame Avery, ich sehe in Ihnen das Potential das Archanije jetzt braucht. Sie sind die Person, die uns noch retten kann. Ich weiß es. Ich sehe es. Wir können sie nicht einfach so aufgeben. Diese Chance.“, unterbrach er mich.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte war es auch zu spät. Die Überreichung der Disc. 5 Jahre später, nicht von meinen Eltern, sondern von einer Person, die selbst mal das Land gerettet hatte. Und das passierte jetzt. Einfach so.

„Und so…“, sprach er weiter. Ein grelles Licht erschien um die Disc in meiner Hand. Man konnte ihre Macht spüren. Sie wehte meine Haare förmlich weg. Ich schaute gespannt und geschockt zugleich auf die Disc. 

„...möge die Kraft der Krieger auf dich übertragen werden und dich zum neuen Krieger ernennen.“

Danach hörte die Disc auf zu leuchten. Die Macht verschwand und alles wurde wieder normal. Geschockt schaute ich Professor Ladwig an. Was passierte hier?! 

„Meine junge Dame.“, führte er seine Ansprache mal wieder fort und drehte sich zu seinem Schrank um, die Arme hinterm Rücken. „Sie sind jetzt eine der Gelehrten. Ich muss Sie leider ab heute in den Unterricht verweisen, da Sie noch keinerlei Erfahrung haben, wie Sie mit einer Disc umgehen. Da wir aber keine Zeit mehr haben, müssen Sie sofort die Einsatzklasse besuchen. Dort werden Sie aber drei junge erfahrene Leute, an Ihre Seite bekommen. Das verspreche ich Ihnen.“

„Ich-”, weiterhin bekam ich kein Wort heraus. 

Ich konnte auch jetzt noch nicht fassen, was gerade alles geschah. Ich habe eine Disc, ich soll in die Einsatzklasse und womöglich in naher Zukunft die Welt retten, weil ich das Potential habe? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr.

Professor Ladwig bemerkte dies auch und bat mir einen Platz an. Nachdem ich alles verarbeitet hatte, gab er mir eine Schuluniform und brachte mich am Schluss zu meinem neuen Klassenzimmer. 

Dabei erklärte er mir die weiteren Dinge und dass, falls etwas sein sollte, ich jederzeit zu ihm kommen darf.

Am Klassenzimmer angekommen, öffnete er die Tür und trat hinein. Im Raum saß ein etwas gelangweiltes Mädchen mit kurzen Haaren und einem Dutt, ein Junge mit silbernen Haaren der aus dem Fenster schaute und ein weiterer Junge, der fröhlich gespannt zur Tür schaute. Die Lehrerin stand parallel zu uns und unterbrach ihren Unterricht.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich habe hier eine neue Schülerin. Sie hat noch keinerlei Ahnung wie man mit der Disc umgeht-”, störte Professor Ladwig den Unterricht, wurde aber mittendrin unterbrochen.

„Aber Herr Professor Ladwig, sie ist dann hier falsch! Hier sind nur die Fortgeschrittenen!“, meinte die Lehrerin jetzt.

„Lassen sie mich doch erst einmal aussprechen!“

„T-tut mir leid!“, entschuldigte sich die Lehrerin sofort.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Auf jeden Fall will ich drei Leute, die ihr in ihrer Freizeit alles beibringen. Vom Disc heraufbeschwören, bis zum eigentlichen Kämpfen und Abwehren. Freiwillige dürfen gerne vor.“

Stille breitete sich aus. Ein Wind zog durch das Klassenzimmer. Das Desinteresse konnte man deutlich spüren.

Nach einer Weile meinte die Lehrerin dann: „Ann, Keith, Adam-Luc. Ihr kümmert euch um sie.“

Ann und Keith schauten die Lehrerin schockiert an. Nur Adam-Luc freute sich. Warum auch immer. 

„Aber muss das Sein?“, probierte Ann sich herauszureden.

„Ja natürlich muss es sein! Du kannst dich doch wohl für die nächsten Wochen um eine neue Schülerin kümmern!“

Ann atmete genervt aus. Danach schaute sie mich genauer an.

„Wenn sich alles geklärt hat, kann ich ja dann wieder gehen. Ach ja Avery, du weißt ja-”, meinte jetzt Professor Ladwig wieder.

„Ja. Wenn was ist, kann ich jederzeit zu Ihnen kommen. Und Sie können mich gerne Ry nennen.“, antwortete ich ihm mit einem Riesen Lächeln. 

„Du lernst schnell. Und geht klar, Lady Ry. Bitte kommen Sie dann heute Abend nochmal in meinem Büro vorbei, verstanden?“

Ich nickte nur und da ging er auch schon. Alle schauten mich verwundert an. Warum auch immer.

Die Lehrerin probierte die komische Atmosphäre aufzulösen und bat mich, mich vorzustellen.

Nachdem ich dies vollbracht hatte stieß Ann auf. „Ry?!“, bekam sie nur noch geschockt heraus.

Erst jetzt erkannte ich meine alte Freundin wieder. Sie ist es tatsächlich. Meine Kindheitsfreundin Ann.

Die Lehrerin meinte in einem strengen Unterton: „Ann, zügeln Sie sich, ist das klar? Avery, nimm bitte den Platz hinter Keith ein, danke.“

Ich nickte nur und setzte mich daraufhin. Jetzt ging der Unterricht weiter und natürlich verstand ich die ganze Zeit gar nichts.

●●●

Der Unterricht war vorbei. Nicht wie auf meiner alten Schule auf dem Dorf, wo der Unterricht mit einer Glocke beendet wurde, sondern einfach so. 

Ich nahm meine Tasche vom Tisch. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich hierbleibe, hätte ich eindeutig mehr Dinge mitgenommen, kam mir gerade so in den Kopf geschossen. Ich atmete genervt aus. Wie soll ich meinen Eltern Bescheid geben, dass ich die nächste Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr zurückkomme? Zurückreisen ist auf jeden Fall keine Option.

„Wo sollen wir denn jetzt hingehen, Luc?“, fragte Ann den braunhaarigen Jungen.

Adam-Luc, der wie es aussieht nur Luc genannt wird, überlegte so stark, dass man denken könnte ihm würden gleich die Augen rausfallen.

Nach einer Weile meinte er dann: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zur Grünfläche gehen? Also du weißt schon wo!“

„Ok geht klar. Ry, hast du überhaupt zugehört?“, antwortete Ann, Luc und stellte mir gleichzeitig eine Frage.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass die beiden neben mir standen.

„Ähhh... was?“, bekam ich nur überfordert heraus.

Ann klatschte sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Du hast dich wahrhaftig nicht geändert, habe ich recht? Unser Plan war, dass wir jetzt zur Grünfläche der Schule, man kann sagen das Zentrum der Schule, gehen und dir dort mal ein paar Grundlagen beibringen.“

Ich nickte nur. Ich denke ohne Ann, wäre es nicht einmal so weit gekommen.

Luc, der mal wieder nur interessiert zugehört hatte, warf aber jetzt ein: „Und was ist mit K-Keith? Wurde nicht gesagt er solle auch mithelfen?“

„Warte, wo ist er hin?“, fragte Ann jetzt schockiert und drehte sich sofort um. 

Keith, der gerade auf dem Weg war, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, wurde in letzter Sekunde von Ann im Türrahmen aufgehalten. Wie sie so schnell dort hinkam ist wirklich verwunderlich, aber was ich von der langjährigen Freundschaft mit Ann gelernt habe, war: hinterfrag nie was Ann macht oder sagt. Außer du willst als Kijòfutter enden. 

„Keith! Du hast jetzt gefälligst nicht ab!“, schrie sie ihn an.

Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Keith ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Ann schaute ihn mit lodernden Augen an. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie eingeschüchtert Keith war.

Er drehte sich um und meinte widerwillig: „Schon gut, schon gut, Ann. Aber ich bin nur dabei, weil ich es muss. Helfen kann ich sowieso nicht.“

Sie nickte glücklich und schob Keith jetzt wieder in den Raum hinein, zu meinem Platz. 

„Also, was ist denn der Plan?“, fragte Keith jetzt nach.

„Da wir für heute keinen Unterricht mehr haben, dachten wir uns, dass wir zur Grünfläche gehen und Ry mal zeigen, wie man die Disc überhaupt in Waffenform herbeibeschwören kann.“, antwortete Ann ambitioniert.

„Ich verstehe. Ry, hast du schon Erfahrungen mit der Disc?“, ging seine Fragerei weiter.

„Ähhh… öh… Nein tatsächlich gar nicht!“, bekam ich nur noch überfordert heraus.

Keith schaute mich schräg an. „Das heißt du hast seit 5 Jahren die Disc, hast sie aber höchstens angeschaut, oder wie?“

„Lass Ry in Ruhe und schau sie gefälligst nicht so an!“, ging Ann jetzt dazwischen.

Ich wusste aber selbst, dass sie sich genau das gleiche fragte, besonders weil ich die Disc damals so sehr haben wollte. 

●●●

_„Ann! Ann! Denkst du wir bekommen die Disc früher, wenn wir ganz lieb fragen?“, fragte ich meine beste Freundin energiegeladen._

_„Aber Ry. Wir sind noch nicht 10. Unsere Eltern werden uns die Disc sowas von nicht früher geben.“_

_„Und was wenn doch?“_

_„Das wird nicht der Fall sein, Ry.“, antwortete sie mir jetzt angekratzt. „Sonst, die 4 Jahre… Die wirst du schon überleben!“_

_„Es sind aber 5 Jahre für mich.“, antwortete ich ihr niedergeschlagen._

_„Das eine Jahr macht auch kein großer Unterschied mehr. Dann bis morgen.“_

_Und da schlug sie die Tür zu. ‘Ann ist so blöd! ’, dachte ich mir dabei nur noch._

  
  


Dies änderte sich aber über die Jahre nie. Nein, ich hatte sogar eine Strichliste gemacht, wie viele Tage mir noch fehlten, bis ich meine heißbegehrte Disc bekomme! 

Umso mehr tat es aber dann am Schluss weh, als herauskam, dass ich keine Disc bekommen werde…

„Ry? Lebst du noch?“, versuchte Ann mich aus meinen Gedanken zu holen. 

Ich schrak auf und schaute alle drei verwundert an. Witzig, wie Erinnerungen einen aus der Realität reißen können. 

„Wenn du wieder bei uns bist, würden wir dann gerne los gehen.“, führte sie jetzt fort.

„Geht klar.“, antwortete ich ihr endlich.

Die beiden Jungs schauten mich verwundert an. Was ihre Gründe waren, bleibt aber für immer ein Mysterium.

Ann, die schon los ging, drehte sich im Türrahmen wieder um und versuchte zu verstehen zu geben, dass wir ihr doch endlich folgen sollen. Als dies auch endlich mal geschah, gingen wir durch die Flure der Schule. Hin und wieder kamen auch Kinder vorbei, die für die Anmeldung hier waren. Es ist wirklich komisch, dass es mir heute früh genauso erging, es sich aber jetzt so anfühlt als wäre ich schon lange eine Schülerin hier. Naja, das liegt womöglich an der Schuluniform.

Nach einer Weile kamen wir auf einer großen freien Fläche an. Oder wie es unter den Schülern bekannt war: Das Zentrum der Schule, die Grünfläche.

Ann ging weiter voraus, bis wir an einer Stelle mit einem Baum ankamen, der uns die nächsten Stunden etwas Schatten spenden wird.

Sie blieb stehen, wir ein paar Sekunden danach. 

„Hast du überhaupt die Disc bei dir?“, fragte mich meine dunkelblau haarige Freundin jetzt. 

„Ja! Keine Sorge!“, antwortete ich mal wieder und probierte die Disc rauszuholen.

„Ok, dann fangen wir wohl jetzt mit dem Üben an. Da ich meine Disc gerade nicht bei mir habe und die anderen womöglich auch nicht–“, redete sie weiter, machte aber kurz eine Pause, um zu schauen, ob ihre Aussage wirklich stimmte. 

Nachdem dies mit einem Nicken von den beiden zugestimmt wurde, führte sie weiter aus: „Können wir dir natürlich nur sagen, wie es funktioniert, aber halt nicht zeigen. So schwer ist es aber nicht, keine Sorge Ry.”

Ich nickte ambitioniert. Wenn es nicht so schwer ist, wird es ja wohl ein Kinderspiel. Naja, ... dachte ich…

Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter. Keith, der sich die ganze Zeit an den Baum gelehnt hatte, rutschte nun langsam hinunter, bis er am Schluss im Gras saß. Luc, der die ganze Zeit sein Bestes im Erklären probiert hatte, musste jetzt auch schon gähnen. 

Und Ann? Sie war vollkommen am Ende. 

So viel wir auch probiert hatten, es funktionierte nicht. Gar nichts. Jede Variante. Vorwärts und auch rückwärts. Es sollte einfach nicht sein.

Ich atmete genervt aus. Und Professor Ladwig meinte ich wäre die Person, die das Land retten könnte? Dass ich nicht lache!

Ann gefiel das gerade gar nicht und fing jetzt mit mir einen Streit an. Super gemacht, Ry. Einfach nur super gemacht.

„Warum tust du genervt ausatmen? Wir sind ja wohl die, die ihre kostbare Zeit verschwenden! Und wir können auch nichts dafür, wenn du zu dumm bist, die Disc als Waffe heraufzubeschwören!“

Jetzt brannte mir die Sicherung durch. „Was heißt hier ich bin zu dumm? Würdet ihr es mir mal gescheit erklären oder zeigen, hätte ich es locker schon vor Stunden hinbekommen! Sagt mir doch wie es wirklich funktioniert, anstatt irgendwas Falsches zu erzählen!“

„Was Falsches erzählen? Denkst du wirklich wir tischen dir aus Spaß Lügen auf, damit du es nicht hinbekommst?“, gab Ann von sich.

„Leute beruhigt euch mal! Wir können das doch in Ruhe und freundlicher klären!“, probierte Luc den Streit zu lösen. Wir ignorierten ihn aber komplett.

„Ja was tut ihr denn sonst? Sagt mir doch einfach, wie es genau funktioniert oder soll ich einfach nur die Disc nach oben werfen, mit voller Wucht und Tada! Ich habe eine Waffe in meiner Hand, oder wie?“, machte ich weiter und tat exakt das, was ich gerade beschrieben hatte.

Ann wollte gerade wieder loslegen, doch dann stockte sie und schaut mich mit offenem Mund schockiert an. Luc kurz danach auch. Keith, der nicht wirklich zugehört hatte, fiel jetzt auch auf, was gerade passierte.

Ich schaute alle drei verwirrt an. Was war denn jetzt das Problem? 

Ann zeigte nur noch schockiert auf meine Hand. Ich schaute nach unten und sah, dass sich ein Schwert in meiner Hand befand. WARTE WAS?! 

„Ich… ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wie das funktioniert hat, aber…“, bekam ich nur noch heraus.

„Können wir dann jetzt endlich auf unser Zimmer gehen?“, fragte Keith genervt vom Boden.

Ann, die mich zuerst noch einmal schockiert anschaute und dann verwundert zu Keith, erklärte jetzt: „Naja, wirklich Zeit zum Trainieren haben wir eh nicht mehr. Ich würde sagen, wir zeigen Ry jetzt noch wie sie die Waffe wieder zur Disc zurückwandeln kann und dann hören wir für heute auf.“

Warte… ich muss sie jetzt auch noch wieder zurückverwandeln? Ok natürlich. Das ergibt ja vollkommen Sinn, aber wie soll ich etwas zurückverwandeln, bei dem ich nicht einmal wusste wie ich es überhaupt verwandelt bekam?

„Keine Sorge, Ry. Das Zurückverwandeln bei Schwertern ist richtig einfach.“, sprach mir Luc jetzt Mut zu, so als hätte er meine Gedanken lesen können. 

„Wirklich? Das ist super!“, antwortete ich ihm glücklich.

„Aber Luc, woher weißt du das denn? Du hast doch selbst gar kein Schwert!“, gab Ann jetzt ihren Senf dazu und zerstörte somit vollkommen meine Hoffnung.

„Schon, Ann. Aber Keith hat eines und da er so oder so der Klassenbeste ist, kann er es Ry ja schnell erklären!“, betonte Luc Ann daraufhin.

Keith, der bis jetzt nur auf dem Gras entspannt hatte, schaute schockiert nach oben.

„Adam. Ich sagte ich bin nur hier, weil ich es sein muss. Eure Aufgabe ist es ihr alles beizubringen.“, sagte Keith jetzt niederschmetternd und kalt.

„Da hast du wohl der Lehrerin nicht richtig zugehört. Sie hat gesagt wir drei, also auch du Keith, sollen es ihr beibringen! Also jetzt beweg dein Hinterteil hierher und zeig ihr wie man die Disc zurückverwandelt.“, gab Ann den letzten Gnadenstoß.

„Schon gut, schon gut…“, antwortete Keith mal wieder nur, stand endlich auf und ging zu mir.

„Also, siehst du das Symbol auf dem hinteren Teil des Schwertes? Wenn du das rausziehst, verwandelt sich das Schwert wieder zurück. Natürlich gibt es auch noch eine andere Variante, da diese im Kampf nur unnötig Zeit klaut, aber die kann ich dir ein anderes Mal zeigen.“, erklärte Keith mir alles ruhig und gelassen, während er sehr nah an mir stand und auf die einzelnen Stellen des Schwertes zeigte.

„Aber warte mal.“, meinte er jetzt und schaute das Schwert genau an. „Halte mal das Schwert nur auf der einen Seite und zieh die andere Seite heraus.“

Ich schaute ihn verwundert an, folgte aber seiner Anweisung und hatte auf einmal zwei Schwerter in den Händen.

„Ich dachte ich's mir doch. So ein einfaches Schwert ist unnormal für eine Disc. Nicht einmal normale Ritter haben so ein einfaches Schwert.“, redete er weiter und man konnte sehen, dass er vollkommen in seinem Element war. 

Er strich über beiden Schneiden des Schwertes und schaute danach auf seine Finger. „Es ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Auch wenn es insgesamt zwei Schwerter sind, sind sie auf beiden Seiten scharf. Dieses Schwert sieht so simpel aus, aber–“

„Bist du mal fertig mit dem rumfangirlen?“, unterband ihn Ann.

Er schaute Ann verwundert an und bemerkte erst jetzt, was er von sich gab. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nur noch: „Naja, schieb mal wieder das eine Schwert in das andere und zieh am hinteren Teil des Schwertes.“

Ich nickte nur und befolgte die Anweisung. Und es funktionierte auf Anhieb. Das hatte wohl niemand erwartet. Außer vielleicht Luc.

„Siehst du Ann? Ich sagte doch, dass die Rückverwandlung einfach ist!“, sagte Luc jetzt freudestrahlend.

Ann, die jetzt kurz davor war Keith umzubringen, da er womöglich auch den ersten Schritt besser erklären konnte, unterließ sie das am Schluss doch und meinte nur: „Naja hören wir für heute auf. Ry wir haben morgen wieder im gleichen Raum. Tschüss.“

Und da ging sie. Ihre Verabschiedung war schroff und kalt wie immer. Keith und Luc verabschiedeten sich daraufhin auch. Und so stand ich nur noch allein da.

In einer Schule, auf der ich noch nicht einmal einen Tag war und die wie ein Labyrinth schien.

Meine große Reise begann. Zurück zu Professor Ladwigs Büro. Wie ich am Schluss dorthin gefunden habe, ist eine äußerst gute Frage, aber ich schaffte es irgendwie.

Völlig aus der Puste, bekam ich es nur noch hin die Tür zu öffnen und vergaß vollkommen überhaupt zu klopfen.

„H-hallo- Oh, Avery.“, meinte Professor Ladwig zuerst verwirrt, bis er bemerkte, dass ich es war.

„Ry.“, verbesserte ich ihn unfreundlicherweise nochmal.

„Ach stimmt, Ry, Sie können gerne eintreten.“

Ich nickte und befolgte seine Anweisung.

„Also, was wollten Sie von mir, dass ich heute Abend nochmal bei Ihnen vorbeischauen sollte?“, kam ich sofort auf den Punkt.

„Naja.“, fing Professor Ladwig wieder seine Rede an, stand auf und drehte sich um, sodass ich mal wieder nur seinen Rücken sehen konnte.

„Zuerst einmal wollte ich nur wissen, ob du mit den Drei gut auskommst und schon die Disc verwandelt bekommen hast.“

„Oh, stimmt ja. Ja ich komme mit den Drei gut aus, eine davon ist tatsächlich meine alte Kindheitsfreundin, Luc ist auch extrem nett, nur Keith ist… naja…“, antwortete ich ihm und kratzte an meinem Hinterkopf. „Naja… Er zeigt deutlich, dass er keine Lust darauf hat, sondern lieber seine Ruhe haben will.“

„Ach ja, der Clifton… Das steckt in ihrem Blut...“, antwortete mir Professor Ladwig darauf nur.

„Clifton?“, fragte ich verwundert nach. Wer ist Clifton?

Professor Ladwig drehte sich endlich wieder zu mir um und sagte: „Naja, Keith Clifton, Sohn des treuesten und liebsten Ritters vom König.“

Wow, Heißt das also, dass Keith aus einer höheren Familie stammt? 

Ich schaute Professor Ladwig begeistert an. Deswegen fand er mein Schwert vorhin so interessant! Weil er bestimmt selbst Ritter werden will! Aber… jetzt ergibt es auch Sinn warum er kein Interesse zeigte mir zu helfen. Ich meine… er kommt von so einer hohen Familie und soll einem Mädchen aus einer Familie mit dem so gut wie tiefsten Stand helfen?

Mein Blick wurde zu einem Enttäuschten und ich lachte leicht auf. Jetzt ergibt alles so seinen Sinn.

„Naja…“, meinte jetzt Professor Ladwig, der eindeutig von mir verwirrt war. „Die Cliftons sind bekannt dafür, dass sie ruhig und streng sind, mach dir also nichts draus, wenn Keith dich so behandelt, das ist in der Familie normal.“

„Und woher wissen sie das?“, hakte ich nochmal nach.

„Ach… Ich war mit seinem Vater damals auf der gleichen Ritterschule. Er war immer der Beste, auch wenn es ihm selbst gar nicht gefallen hat. Am liebsten wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben und sein Ding machen.“

„Ah Ich verstehe.“

Ich kenne Keith noch nicht lange, aber er kam mir schon sehr danach vor. 

„Naja und wie sieht es mit der Disc aus? Ich gehe davon aus, weil es schon so spät ist, dass du es hinbekommen hast?“, kam Professor Ladwig endlich zum Thema zurück.

Ich schaute ihn niedergeschlagen an. „Naja… schon, aber mit vielen Komplikationen.“

„Ach keine Sorge, junge Dame. Das wird schon alles, übe einfach weiter, dann wird es schon. Ich denke du müsstest die Woche noch Kampfunterricht haben, oder?“

„Ähm, keine Ahnung!“

Professor Ladwig lachte auf. „Auch gut, junge Dame. Naja, ich werde mit der Lehrerin reden, dass du während der Zeit einfach weiter übst die Disc heraufzubeschwören. Sobald du das richtig draufhast, brauchst du so gut wie eh nichts mehr.“

„Und woher wissen Sie das genau?“

„Ich habe da so mein Gefühl, Ry.“, antwortete er mir kurz und gab mir ein großes Lächeln.

Ich kenne ihn noch nicht lange, aber ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass er so lächeln könnte. Ich dachte er könnte höchstens nur ein kleines Lächeln zum Vorschein bringen, aber nicht so ein großes. 

Ich lächelte zurück. Vielleicht war das doch alles gut so. Gut so, dass der König in Erwägung gezogen hatte, dass sich alle Kinder im Alter von 15-17 Jahren, an der Schule zumindest anmelden müssen. Gut so, dass ich meinen Prinzen getroffen habe und doch dazu entschieden hatte, dorthin zu gehen. Gut so, dass ich Professor Ladwig und die anderen kennenlernen durfte!

Ich kenne alle noch nicht lange. Nein, nur ein paar Stunden, bis auf Ann, aber dennoch fühlt es sich so an, als würde ich alle schon seit Jahren kennen und wir wären schon durch dick und dünn gegangen.

„Danke, Professor Ladwig.“, meinte ich nach meinem langen inneren Monolog, was ihm sehr zufällig erschien.

Professor Ladwig schaute mich verwundert an, gab mir dann aber nochmal ein Lächeln und streckte seine Hand zu mir aus. 

„Ach, keine Sorge. Ich freue mich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dir.“

Ich erwiderte dies. „Das geht mir genauso.“

Ich weiß nicht genau was er für eine Zusammenarbeit meint, aber egal, solange es nichts ist wie: Räum meine Bücher auf! Ry, ich habe hier noch Müll rumliegen, bring ihn bitte raus! Vergiss ja nicht die Disc zu polieren! 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Meine Fantasien sind heute mal wieder sehr großartig… 

„Naja, ich gehe dann mal.“, meinte ich und drehte mich um. 

Ich blieb dann aber im Türrahmen stehen. Wo soll ich überhaupt hingehen?

„Junge Dame. Eigentlich wollte ich dich heute Abend nochmal sehen, weil ich dir dein Zimmer noch zeigen wollte oder weißt du schon wo es liegt?“

„Ähm…“

Ich drehte mich um und schaute ihn überfordert an. Er kam auf mich zu und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Ich hoffe mal Sie sind nicht immer so unbeholfen und so einfach gestrickt, kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer.“

Am liebsten wollte ich was dagegen sagen, ließ es dann aber, weil es ja doch stimmte.

Professor Ladwig ließ endlich meine Schulter los und ging an mir vorbei. Ich schloss schnell noch die Tür und folgte ihm daraufhin.

Als ich an meinem neuen Zimmer ankam war ich sehr überrascht, im positiven, wie auch im negativen Sinne.

Im Vergleich zu meinem Zimmer sah es sehr luxuriös aus, im Vergleich zur ganzen Schule aber, sehr einfach und arm.

Im Zimmer stand ein Hochbett, ein großer, massiver Schrank, ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und in der Mitte noch einmal ein etwas niedrigerer Tisch. Der Holzboden knarrte als ich das Zimmer betrat. Es fühlte sich an, als könnte der Boden jederzeit einbrechen, aber dennoch fühlte es sich sicherer an als das Zuhause.

„Du darfst natürlich aussuchen, ob du oben oder unten schlafen willst, eine Mitbewohnerin wirst du in nächster Zeit so oder so nicht bekommen, da du immer noch in der Einsatzklasse bist, bei der es sonst keine neuen Leute gibt, außer natürlich jetzt dich.“, meinte Professor Ladwig, der noch im Türrahmen stand.

Ich nickte nur. Das ist also ein Doppelzimmer und dennoch habe ich es allein.

Dieser Tag… Dieser Tag stand nur auf meiner Seite. Mein Glück war so enorm groß! Ich bekam endlich eine Disc, wurde wieder mit Ann vereint, lernte zwei weitere großartige Leute kennen, bekam eine zweite Chance durch Professor Ladwig und das alles hier… fühlte sich so nach Heimat an. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre ich hier endlich zu Hause.

Ich drehte mich um und gab Professor Ladwig ein riesiges Grinsen. „Danke, wirklich danke für alles.“

Professor Ladwig schaute mich zuerst verwundert an, bekam dann aber wieder ein liebes Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Ach, immer wieder gerne. Ich mache das gerne für unsere Zukünftige Heldin, die das alles hier retten wird.“

Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Zukünftige Heldin?“

„Ach, nichts. Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Nicht vergessen, Unterricht beginnt um 7 Uhr. Das Badezimmer befindet sich am anderen Ende des Raumes hinter der Tür. Das ist natürlich auch nur ein Vorteil von der Einsatzklasse, die anderen müssen den Waschraum am anderen Ende des Flures verwenden.“

„Oh, okay!“

„Dann gute Nacht, junge Dame.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Und da knallte die Tür zu. Okay, das war womöglich etwas übertrieben, aber die Tür ging wirklich zu. Ich schaute mich nochmal in meinem Raum um. Ja, das ist mein neues Zuhause. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben! 

Die Glücklichkeit übermannte mich. Ich drehte mich einmal vor Freude im Kreis, nur um zu bemerken, dass eine Wiederholung womöglich doch den Boden zum Einbrechen bringen könnte. 

Den Kopf schüttelnd, beschloss ich mich schnell fürs Bett fertig zu machen und kurz darauf schlafen zu gehen. 

Und so brachen die nächsten Tage an… 


End file.
